


Trial and Error

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hyunjin tries to help Felix the new, fresh-blooded vampire feed properly for once. They only half succeed.





	Trial and Error

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldavn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldavn/gifts).



> dearest recipient! vampire au isn't something i've dabbled in much, but i hope this piece will be somewhat to your liking nonetheless! thank you for the fun prompt and have a beautiful 2019 ahead! ♥
> 
> and thank you mod for the exchange! you've worked hard!!! ♥

“Ouch—Felix! That _stings!_ ”

Felix jumps away like Hyunjin’s burning hot, retracting his hands from where they were cradling Hyunjin’s head. Without waiting for a response, Hyunjin stumbles over to the adjacent small bathroom of Felix’s studio, pulling back his collar to gawk at bruise that’s sure to be marring his neck by now. 

“Shit,” Hyunjin hears Felix say, voice muffled like he’s covering his mouth in horror. “I’m so sorry, I _knew_ —“

“Wow, great. Now it looks like you gave me a huge, nasty hickey.” Hyunjin hisses as he presses on the tender spot—a mangled mess of angry reds with a hint of blue—and feels a sharp pain return. He shoots Felix a look as walks out. “Pretty sure you're supposed to use your _fangs_ , not your human teeth.”

By vampire terms, it hasn’t been that long since Felix was turned (and even shorter since he told Hyunjin about it). A year is barely any time to come to terms with a whole new identity, let alone learn the strange, unfamiliar ways of living, so of _course_ Hyunjin wasn’t expecting a turbulent-free feeding process with Felix.

However. While most normal sessions take no more than five minutes—seven maximum if the vampire in question has been especially starved—they’ve been at this for over twenty minutes and Felix hasn’t even broken skin yet. 

It is perhaps, then, safe to say that educated Felix is doing it _tragically_ wrong.

“Technically I don’t have _human_ teeth… only less sharp ones,” argues Felix weakly, looking like a chastised child with the way he folds in on himself, cowering. “I’m _trying,_ but I don’t know why it’s not working and—shit, that looks really bad.”

“Nah,” Hyunjin replies nonchalantly, twisting his neck. “To be honest, it looks worse than it feels.”

“Still, I ended up hurting you instead. I’m—” Felix lets out a noise of resignation before zipping up his black hoodie as if to leave, face stricken with guilt. “Look, I told you this wasn’t a good idea, I’m sorry I said yes. I’ll just—” 

“Hey, woah, _woah,_ ” Hyunjin waves his arms wildly as if to distract Felix. “Now there, slow down, cowboy—”

“I’m a vampire.”

“That was… a figure of speech, Felix,” Hyunjin looks at him incredulously. “Also, that was also only a few tries. Don’t lose hope,” Hyunjin insists with a hand on Felix’s shoulder, pushing him back onto the couch. This time he forgoes the empty spot next to him and settles on Felix's lap instead, locking their gazes together with a stern look. “So you’re a vampire, not a quitter.”

“I’m not supposed to be a _hurt_ er, either.”

“What even is a—alright, whatever. Look, you didn’t hurt me that much. I’m not a baby or made of glass, and you can’t live off of synthetic blood forever.”

Felix squirms, visibly uncomfortable with the proposition to reattach his teeth to Hyunjin’s neck. “Plenty of vampires do that.”

“And plenty of humans drink themselves stupid but you don’t see me doing the same.” At Felix’s blank look, Hyunjin sighs. “What I mean is… what other people do shouldn’t matter because it might not necessarily be the best thing for you. You said it yourself—synthetic blood isn’t doing so good with your immune system and it’s making you weaker.”

Felix didn’t bring it up out of his own volition. It was an answer he gave to Hyunjin’s questioning look on their last date, right after Felix asked them to stop by a coffee shop or bakery for the fifth time in an hour. The wonderfully creepy thing about Felix is he never expresses things like his shortcomings or troubles to frame the as such—just told Hyunjin everything as is, so matter-of-factly that Hyunjin nearly missed the life-threatening implications of Felix’s degrading immune system. 

“I can cope—“

“—not for much longer, you won’t,” Hyunjin shakes his shoulders lightly like he’s chastising a small child. “This isn’t healthy and it needs to _stop_.” 

Felix whines, clutching at the hem of Hyunjin’s shirt. “But why does it have to be _you_?”

“Wouldn’t you rather drink from someone you trust? Someone we both know is completely clean? Not everyone eats their veggies as regularly as I do,” jokes Hyunjin.

“Do vegetables even affect someone’s blood quality?”

“I don’t think that’s the question we need an answer to here, Felix...” Hyunjin says slowly.

When Felix gives him a dubious smile Hyunjin traps his face between his hands and squeezes until his lips are bunched up, like a lost fish gaping for air. “Felix, for god’s sake, stop worrying. I want to do this for you. I _offered_.” 

“But you didn’t know I would be such a shit vampire!”

“Practice makes perfect.” Hyunjin releases his grip and crosses his arms in thought. “Would it make you feel better if we Googled this stuff?” 

Felix’s smile reminds Hyunjin of a kitten being offered a rope ball chew toy. It would be cute if Hyunjin wasn’t suddenly feeling the pressure of two existences all at once. 

“Alright. Fine, let’s do it. Do vampires have, like, a Vamp-Wikipedia or something? Because I’m pretty sure the stuff written by humans aren’t going to be accurate at all.”

“Why not?” asks Felix as Hyunjin rolls over beside him and pulls out his phone. “I’d trust _you_ to write about vampire stuff.”

“Of course,” preens Hyunjin. “‘Cause I’m Hwang Hyunjin.”

“And because you seem to know more about me than I do myself.”

Hyunjin’s fingers pause in their movements at the unexpected compliment. “That’s real sweet,” he ponders. “Hey, thanks.”

“No problem. I’d trust you with my li—”

“Okay, put the cap on the flattery for a sec, champ. As much as I believe in my own capabilities, after the tragedy that was Twilight I lost hope in human accounts of vampiric ways of life no matter their level of genius.”

Felix chuckles as he scoots closer to Hyunjin, and the warmth emanating from him is calming, a little distracting. Aren’t vampires supposed to be cold, anyway? “Alright, whatever you say.”

So Felix simply settles his head on the crook of Hyunjin’s neck as the latter spams the search bar with every relevant keyword he can think of (‘ _young vampire feeding instructions no pain quick’_ ), navigates through the myriad of Skyrim-related results in search of a more informative source and curses at every Twilight insert in clearly human-run websites. For all the noise Hyunjin incites, it’s moments like these that have grown to become his favourite: quiet, tranquil, and in close proximity of Felix.

He’s so content that even RealVampires.org’s horrendous font choice and mismatched colour scheme of purple on green (which reminds him of Barney the Dinosaur— _not_ a good thing) doesn’t deter Hyunjin from reading almost every single one of their entries, from historical accounts, anonymous conversion stories and to frankly terrifying confessions (“Who manages to suck three whole men dry of their blood in three hours? Felix, can vampires _overdose_ on blood?”). And Felix takes them all in stride, seemingly just as curious as Hyunjin is. 

When they’ve exhausted themselves out from laughing over the most famous popular culture representation (or misrepresentations, more like) of vampires, Hyunjin dozes off as they lie alongside each other on the couch. Felix, too, is beginning to slip into slumber—but just before he succumbs to sleep he takes in the sight of their tangled limbs; Hyunjin’s arms that are thrown across Felix’s torso, the legs trapping one of Felix’s own and the hand he’s got cradling Hyunjin’s neck gently, fingers careful to avoid the bruise starting to turn purplish-blue.

Either Hyunjin had forgotten all about the feeding that day, or he was too distracted to try and continue it. But Felix is in no way upset about it. After all, he’s in no rush. He’s not even that thirsty.

  
  



End file.
